Winter Wonderland
by Nexanda77
Summary: Ven and Zack have a seven days Christmas vacation to spend together at a cabin in the mountains. Each day they find new ways to enjoy the snowy wilderness of their winter wonderland. Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff. AU, Yaoi, Zactus
1. Cold Storms and Warm Fires

Chapter 1 Cold Storms and Warm Fires

The drive to the cabin is far from enjoyable. Ven sits curled up in the passenger seat of Zack's car with the heat cranked to max while Zack is leaned over the steering wheel, his eyes squinting through the swirling snow of the storm that had struck them halfway up the mountain. Except for the radio playing softly in the background, there is silence. Ven is afraid to talk and distract Zack in the current conditions.

The quiet Christmas carols slowly lull Ven to sleep. Just as his eyes drift close, the car jerks and slides on the road, causing Ven's eyes to shoot back open. Zack swears under his breath as he fights the steering wheel to keep the car from spinning out. After a few terrifying moments, Zack gets the car straightened back out and continues the slow climb up the mountain in the snow.

Letting out a small sigh, Zack glances at Ven. "It's not that much further," he says and Ven nods. A few more minutes and they will reach the cabin at the top of the mountain they have rented out for the week leading up to Christmas. It is supposed to be their vacation get away after surviving finals at Destiny University, the college they both attend, but at that moment it isn't very relaxing.

"Thanks for doing this Zack," Ven says. Zack hadn't taken to the idea right away. He had wanted to stay at their apartment in the city so they could spend the holidays at their friends' parties, but Ven had begged and begged for this trip until Zack agreed to Ven's plans. Ven had happily found the little cabin in the middle of nowhere and booked it for just the two of them so they could enjoy Christmas in each other's company.

"It'll be fun," Zack says. "We'll see if us city boys can handle the wilderness."

"Piece of cake," Ven says with a grin. "I used to go camping with my dad, but we had to sleep in tents. At least this cabin has electricity and heat." Ven's eyes light up as Zack rounds a bend in the road and a small one story log cabin came into view. "There it is!"

Parking the car in the snow covered yard, Zack kills the engine and the two of them get out, shivering in the snowy air. Quickly gathering their suitcases from the back seat, they hurry to the front door. Ven pulls the key out of his pocket and unlocks the door, letting them both inside. Zack closes the door with a kick while Ven feels along the wall until he finds a switch.

Light from two overhead lamps fills the small main room, letting them see their home for the next seven days for the first time. Tucked in the far corner is a kitchenette with a table and two wooden chairs. The only other furniture in the room is a large and comfortable looking couch set in front of an empty fireplace. Two closed doors lead off the main room.

"I thought you said there was going to be heat," Zack says, dropping the suitcases and wrapping his arms around himself.

"There will be," Ven says spotting the thermostat beside the light switch. He quickly turns on the heat and moves to Zack. He slips his hands around Zack's waist and pulls him close. "Until it warms up, I think we should stay close to conserve body heat."

Zack raises an eyebrow playfully at him. "Oh?" He brushes a cold finger over Ven's cheek to his lips. "Well if you insist…" He leans down and bring his and Ven's lips together. He feels Ven smile into the kiss as he moves his hands to Ven's heavy jacket and pulls down the zipper. Ven lets it drop beside the forgotten suitcases on the ground and quickly does the same to Zack's jacket. Despite the thick sweaters they are wearing, they both shiver in the cold cabin and press closer together. Never breaking the kiss, Zack starts to pull Ven to the two doors of the main room, hoping behind one of them is a bedroom.

…

Ven wakes the next morning snuggled under a thick quilt. Still half asleep, he rolls over, reaching out for Zack only to find the other side of the bed empty. He frowns and sits up before hearing the sound of the shower through the wall of the bedroom. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself fully, he glances around the room to see that while he had been asleep, Zack had brought their suitcases into the room. Stretching, Ven rolls out of bed and grimaces as his feet touch the cold floor. Walking to the suitcases, he first finds a pair of socks to slip on before getting dressed. Overnight the cabin had warmed up considerably, but there is still a slight chill in the air. With a baggy sweater and a pair of jeans now on, Ven makes quick work of putting his and Zack's clothes in the dresser and closet in their room.

He is hanging up the last few sweaters they had brought when he hears the shower turn off. A minute later Zack enters the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he says as he gives Ven a light kiss.

"Good morning," Ven says kissing him back. "How was your shower?"

"Lonely without you," Zack says pulling Ven into a deeper kiss.

When they break apart, Ven pushes Zack away playfully. "Get dressed," he says with a smile and goes to take a shower himself.

…

After his shower and a warm breakfast of bacon and eggs, Ven and Zack bundle up and head outside to a landscape of white snow. The storm of the night before is long gone leaving them with a foot of snow. They stand for a moment with their breath fogging in the air as they admire the beauty of their surroundings. The snow clung to the pine trees around the cabin and covered the roof like something out of a movie. Smiling, Ven crouches down and picks up a handful of snow, molding it into a ball with his fist.

"It's perfect snow," Ven says showing Zack how well it sticks together. Dropping the small ball he had made, Ven grabs Zack's hand and pulls him into the middle of clearing. "C'mon! I want to make a snowman."

Laughing at Ven's childish excitement, Zack complies and starts forming a ball of snow. Once it is as big as he can make in his hands, he puts it on the snow and starts to roll it. It quickly grows in size. Once it is big enough for the middle, Zack straightens up and looks over to where Ven is working to make the bottom. Grinning, Zack starts on the head, making it in the same way as the middle.

Ven finishes his part and glances up to see Zack working on the head. Leaving the bottom in the snow, Ven goes to the trees to look for more supplies. Lots of branches had broken and fallen to the ground in the storm the night before. It doesn't take long for him to find two suitable to be arms. Rocks are harder to find as the snow had buried them, but around the bases of the trees where the snow isn't as deep Ven is able to gather enough to fill his pockets.

Walking out of the trees, Ven sees Zack adjusting the head of the snowman whose body had been stacked. Zack looks up as Ven reaches him and holds out the stick arms. He grins, taking them and driving them into the snowman's sides while Ven makes a smiling face out of the small rocks he had gathered. Taking a few of the rocks, Zack puts a line of three buttons on the snowman's chest and he and Ven step back to admire their creation.

"He's missing something," Ven says critically, tilting his head at the snowman.

Zack tilts his head as well. "What else- Hey!"

Ven snatches Zack's hat off his head and places it on the snowman's. "There!" Ven says triumphantly, nodding at his handiwork.

Zack hugs him from behind. "What should we name him?" He asks in Ven's ear.

Ven thinks for a moment. "Melvin," he says turning to smile at Zack.

"Melvin? What kind of name is that for a snowman?" Zack says teasingly. "What about Sticks? Or Tubby?"

"Nope," Ven says turning to face Zack in their embrace. "I like Melvin."

"Alright," Zack says leaning in so their noses touch. "Melvin it is."

Ven grins and kisses Zack lightly. He starts to pull away, but Zack stops him and deepens their kiss. Ven responds by wrapping his arms around Zack's neck and pulling him right up against him. As their kiss gets more passionate, Zack pushes harder against Ven who takes a step back so his back is against the snowman. Melvin however isn't all that sturdy and collapses, sending them falling to the ground on top of the unfortunate snowman.

Zack pushes himself off Ven slightly to survey the snowman carnage under them. "Whoops."

"Sorry Melvin," Ven says patting half of the snowman's head that was still intact.

Zack gets to his feet and helps Ven up. Looking down at the squished snowman, he says, "Let's rebuild him." Smiling, Ven nods and the two of them start over.

…

Two hours later, they stumble back into the cabin with cold faces and big smiles. Not only had they rebuilt Melvin, but they had also made him a husband named Tubby and two snowkids. Shedding their snow covered clothes and boots, they relish in the warmth of the cabin.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate," Ven says moving to the kitchen and getting out two mugs.

Zack moves to the fireplace and grabs some firewood from the basket next to the couch to burn. There is also some kindling to add and the fire lights easily.

After heating up some water on the stove and pouring it into the mugs, Ven pulls a box of hot chocolate mix from the cabinet. He adds one pack of mix to each mug and then smiles to himself as he adds a second mix to Zack's cup. Zack likes his hot chocolate with extra chocolate. Stirring both until the the mix dissolves, Ven carefully picks up the mugs and takes them to the couch where Zack is sitting, warming his hands by the fire.

"Thanks, Ven," Zack says taking the mug from Ven. He takes a careful sip of the hot liquid. "You remembered," he says with a smile as he tastes the extra chocolate.

"Of course I remembered," Ven says sitting next to him and leaning against Zack's shoulder.

Still smiling, Zack wraps his free arm around Ven's shoulder and leans against him as well. They sit together, sipping their hot chocolate and staring at the fire, until the sun goes down and the room darkens except for the firelight.

"I'm glad we came out here," Ven says sleepily. He nuzzles his head in the crook between Zack's chin and shoulder.

"Me too," Zack says kissing the top of Ven's head gently. He stares into the fire for a long time before realizing Ven had fallen asleep on him. "Ven," he says nudging him slightly to wake him. "I think its time for us to go to bed."

"No, stay here, warm," Ven mutters. He falls back asleep and Zack lets out a sigh. He sits up, pulling Ven with him, and Ven mumbles in his sleep at the change in position. Shaking his head lovingly at his boyfriend, Zack stands and lifts Ven into arms with some difficulty. Ven clings to Zack as he is carried into the bedroom. Zack places him gently on the bed before climbing in next to him and pulling the quilt over them both. Ven rolls over in his sleep to be cuddled against Zack. Wrapping his arms around Ven, he rests his head touching Ven's and lets himself drift off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Welcome to the week of Zactus fluff! My goal is to post a chapter of Ven and Zack's snowy adventures every day til Christmas. Will I actually be able to do that? Idk, but it's a good goal. **


	2. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 2 _All's Fair in Love and War_

Zack is jerked awake by the blankets over him being ripped away. Shivering at the sudden loss of warmth, he curls his knees up to his chest and hears Ven's soft laugh. "Wakey, wakey Zack," Ven says and Zack feels the bed dip as Ven moves next to him. "It's almost noon," Ven whispers right in his ear.

Zack decides to feign sleep, keeping his eyes closed and his breathing slow. He doesn't react at all when Ven starts to run his fingers through Zack's long hair, messy from sleep. "C'mon Zack," Ven says in his ear, letting his lips brush against Zack's skin. "You don't want to sleep away our vacation."

"Vacation is for sleeping," Zack says, keeping his eyes closed and still refusing to move. Ven starts a trail of soft kisses down Zack's face and Zack can't stop himself from shifting slightly closer to Ven.

"You gonna get up now?" Ven asks. Zack can feel Ven's breath and knows he is only an inch away.

"No," Zack says, smiling as he imagines the pout Ven is giving him.

"You sure?" Ven asks and Zack feels him move closer. Soft fingertips brush over his cheekbones, tracing the contours of his face. He feels Ven's forehead lean against his so their lips are nearly touching. Giving up on going back to sleep, Zack closes the distance between them in a soft kiss.

Ven's fingers continue tracing meaningless designs over his face and Zack wraps an arm around Ven's waist. Pulling his boyfriend closer, Zack deepens their kiss, deciding this isn't such a bad way to wake up.

Just as Zack thinks this kiss is going to go further, Ven pulls away and out of Zack's arms. Surprised, Zack blinks open his eyes, squinting in the sunlight coming through the window and sees Ven grinning at him, dressed to go out in the snow. "Get ready and come outside. I have a surprise for you," Ven says, his grin never leaving his face, and runs out of the room.

"Ven? What-" Zack tries to say, but Ven is gone and a moment later he hears the front door slam shut. Rolling onto his back, Zack looks up the ceiling. He groans. "Why do you have to be such a tease, Ven?" He lies there a moment, shivering slightly in the morning air. With a sigh, he decides to get out of bed and see what Ven's up to.

…

Bracing himself for the cold, Zack opens the door of the cabin and walks out. "Alright Ven," he says tugging on his gloves. "What is it you want me to-"

He is cut off by a snowball hitting him in the face.

"Surprise!" He hears Ven shout followed by a laugh. Wiping the cold snow off his face, he looks around and spots Ven peeking over the top of a wall of snow. Another snowball is launched at him, but Zack is already on the move, ducking behind the pile of firewood stacked a few feet from the front door.

As he crouches behind it, he hears two more snowballs hit the otherside. "Two can play at this game," he says loud enough for his voice to travel to Ven's snow fort. Gathering the snow around him, Zack forms a fist sized snowball. In a swift movement, he stands up and winds up to throw it, but before he can, a snowball strikes him hard in the chest, making him stumble back a step.

Ven laughs at him, but pays the price as Zack throws his snowball, catching Ven in the shoulder. Both duck back behind their respective forts and Zack starts creating a pile of snowballs. He is intent on his task, but the sound of snow crunching to his left makes him look up.

Ven freezes, caught trying to sneak up on Zack. He grabs the snowballs he has cradled in his arms and starts throwing them at Zack who retaliates in the same way. Ven runs out of ammunition first and makes a retreat. Zack throws snowballs at his back until Ven is able to dive back behind his fort.

Smirking at his victory, Zack starts packing more snowballs. Peeking over the top of the wood pile he sees Ven doing the same over the the wall of his snow fort. Zack can see the snow clinging to the strands of Ven's hair that stick out from under his hat. Ven's nose is also bright red and Zack smiles, thinking Ven is the most adorable person in the whole world. He ducks quickly to avoid the snowball aimed at his head.

Gathering all the snowballs he can carry, Zack stands and starts to sprint across the open area. He feels snowballs hitting his legs, trying to trip him up, but he doesn't slow and finally reaches his goal: the snowmen family from the day before. Sliding behind Tubby, Zack takes a moment to catch his breath, feeling the freezing air sharp in his lungs.

"No fair!" Ven shouts and Zack smirks. He knew Ven wouldn't throw any snowballs at the snowmen.

"All's fair in love and war," Zack calls back. He starts lobbing snowballs at Ven's fort, aiming for Ven whenever he tried peeking over the top. His store of snowballs dwindles quickly though and he is forced to change tactics. Throwing his final snowball at Ven, he makes a mad dash in the direction of Ven's fort. Ven's eyes widen seeing him coming and starts throwing snowballs in a desperate attempt to stop him. Zack stumbles when the first one hits him in the gut, but he shakes off the other ones.

Reaching the the fort, Zack easily hops over the low wall and tackles Ven who falls with a yelp. Zack grabs Ven's wrists, attempting to pin him, but before he can Ven wiggles out of his hold and flips them so now its Zack in the snow with Ven on top. Ven imitates Zack, trying to pin his boyfriend. Zack stops him by lifting his head up and bringing Ven into a kiss.

Ven is surprised at first, but quickly melts into the kiss, letting go of Zack's wrists to instead cup his face. Zack wraps his now free hands around Ven's waist and rolls them over again so Ven is back on the bottom. Ven breaks the kiss but isn't quick enough to stop Zack who pins his arms over his head.

"Looks like I win," Zack says keeping Ven pinned with his body weight despite Ven's struggle to push him off.

"Y-you che-cheater," Ven says through chattering teeth.

Zack gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Guilty." Letting go of Ven, Zack pushes himself to his feet. He reaches down and helps Ven to his feet as well. "Let's go inside," he says poking Ven's red nose. "You look like you're freezing out here."

Ven nods holding out a shaking hand to Zack who takes it and leads him back to the cabin. They stamp the snow off their boots at the door and hurry inside, sighing as the warmth washes over them. Zack pulls off his gloves and unzips his snow covered jacket. He hangs it on a hook by the door to dry and turns to Ven who has taken off his hat and gloves, but is struggling with the zipper of his jacket as his hands are shaking.

Zack gently pushes his cold hands away and pulls the zipper down. He helps Ven out of the jacket and then hangs it next to his own. Ven rubs his hands together, trying to get some circulation back, and Zack takes them in both of his. He frowns at how cold Ven's finger are and starts to rub them between his palms.

"They're so cold they hurt," Ven says with a grimace.

Still frowning, Zack lifts Ven's hands to his lips and blows out some hot air over them, trying to warm them up faster. Ven gives a small smile and pulls one hand away to brush some snow out of Zack's hair. He trails his hand across Zack's cheek before putting it over top Zack's hands. Zack smiles back, feeling Ven's hands have warmed up slightly. "Thanks for making me get out of bed this morning," he says.

Ven smiles mischievously at him. "Just wait to you see what I've got planned for tomorrow," he says and pulls Zack into a kiss.


	3. The Perfect Tree

Chapter 3 _The Perfect Tree_

"So what are we doing today?" Zack asks Ven at breakfast the next morning.

Ven looks up from his cup of coffee and gives him a grin. "We're going to find a Christmas tree!"

"A real Christmas tree?" Zack says thinking back to the shrimpy two foot artificial tree they put up the apartment last year.

"Yeah," Ven says stacking their cleared breakfast dishes and taking them to the sink. "I've always wanted a real tree. The decorations are in the trunk of the car. I thought we could keep up our Christmas eve tree decorating tradition."

"How are we going to chop it down? Do we have an axe?" Zack asks and Ven nods.

"There's one in the closet for firewood."

"Alright," Zack says standing. "Let's go find a tree."

Grinning, Ven gives his a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to find the axe. Zack goes to the door and slips boots on. He is putting on his jacket when Ven returns with an axe about the length of Zack's arm in hand. Zack takes it from him so Ven can bundle up. When they are both ready, Zack shoulders the axe and follows Ven out of the cabin.

There is a path through the woods behind their cabin and, taking Zack's hand, Ven leads him into the trees. They walk at a comfortable pace, not in a hurry at all. They don't talk much just listen to the sounds of the forest as they swing their connected arms between them. The snow dampens most sounds, giving the forest an almost surreal feel, but bird calls ring out clear.

"Look," Ven whispers, tugging Zack's hand. Zack follows Ven's gaze and sees a bright red cardinal on a branch of the tree to their right. Its chest swells as it breaks into song and the two of them pause to watch it. They are not the only one's attracted to the sound as a song answers the first bird and a female cardinal joins him on the branch. Her feathers are soft brown with just a few hints of red. They exchange a few notes of song for a moment before taking flight together and disappearing into the trees.

Ven and Zack start walking again, keeping their eyes open for more birds. The path they are on brings them to a break in the trees where there is a gentle slope down. "This would be perfect for snowboarding," Zack says thinking about the snowboard he had in the trunk of his car back at the cabin.

"You don't know how to snowboard," Ven reminds him.

"But I've always wanted to learn," Zack says. "That's why I borrowed Cloud's for the week."

"Tomorrow, okay?" Ven says, tugging Zack back into the trees. "We're on a mission today."

"Right," Zack says with a grin. The path takes them deeper into the forest. A little further in, they come to a small frozen pond.

"This is awesome," Ven says, letting go of Zack's hand to run down to the edge. "We should go ice skating." He uses one foot to prod the ice and smiles seeing it is solid.

"I thought we had a mission to do," Zack says teasingly.

Ven takes one last look at the frozen pond. "We can go ice skating some other time," he says and turns his back to the ice to continue along the path.

They walk for another ten minutes without seeing anything suitable to be a Christmas tree. Zack is starting to think they aren't going to find one when Ven suddenly stops and points through the trees. "There!"

Zack looks to see a clumps of trees just off the path and they both hurry to them. They walk around, looking at each one before Ven points to one. "That one's perfect."

"Alright," Zack says. He lifts the axe from his shoulder and frowns. "Do you know how to cut down a tree?"

"Well, it can't be that hard," Ven says. He crouches down and lifts up the lower branches to look at the trunk. He points to a spot a few inches from the ground. "Just aim right here."

Zack motions for Ven to move away and locks his eyes on the spot Ven had indicated. Gripping the axe tighter, he pauses a moment before the first swing. The axe head slams into the trunk and digs in, taking a bite out of the trunk. Grinning, Zack yanks it back and swings again. His second cut is about an inch above the first and his smile slips from his face.

"Let me try," Ven says eagerly and Zack hands over the axe. Moving to where Zack had been standing, Ven lifts the axe and swings it. He hits the trunk nearly right on top of Zack's first cut, digging even deeper. A few more swings to the slender trunk and the tree starts to lean. "TImber!" Ven shouts jumping back to stand by Zack as the tree starts to tip. It falls with a thump in the snow and Ven and Zack grin at each other in excitement.

"Let's get it back to the cabin," Zack says moving to the bottom of the tree. Ven goes to the top of the tree and together they lift it off the ground. Balancing it on their shoulders, they start to follow the path back. At first it is awkward to make sure they walk at the same pace, but soon they far into an easy rhythm.

They pass the frozen pond and the clearing with the hill and soon walk out of the woods back at their cabin. Ven struggles a moment to open the door without dropping the tree. When it finally swings open, the two of them enter and maneuver the tree so it is standing on the ground which Ven holding it upright.

"I'll get the tree stand out of the car," Zack says and goes back outside. He returns with a large cardboard box which he sets on the ground. Right on top when he opens it is the tree stand which he pulls out and places in the corner. He and Ven lift the tree and put it in the stand. Ven screws the bolts tight and straightens up as they both step back to admire their Christmas tree.

"Are we going to decorate it now?" Zack asks peering into the box that held the ornaments and lights.

"No, it's tradition that we do it the day before Christmas," Ven says closing the box back up. He pushes it against the wall so it won't be in their way.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Zack asks.

"I think I have an idea," Ven says and wraps his arms around Zack's neck to pull him into a kiss.

* * *

**Not my best work, but this whole writing a chapter a day thing is getting hard...**


	4. Snowboarding

Chapter 4 _Snowboarding_

The next morning Ven and Zack get up to find fresh snow had fallen overnight. A hasty breakfast and a quick cup of coffee later Zack is pulling Ven out the door, eager to return to the slope they had found the other day to try his skill at snowboarding.

Brushing off the snow from the trunk of his car, Zack opens it and takes out the snowboard Cloud had lent him as well as the goggles and helmet that go with it. "You really think you can stay on that thing?" Ven says eyeing the narrow board apprehensively.

"Of course," Zack says slamming the trunk closed. He puts the snowboarding gear under his arm and starts to head for the path into the woods. "It'll be fun," he says over his shoulder as Ven follows a little reluctantly.

They keep to the path from the day before and quickly reach the snow covered hill. Placing the board on the ground, Zack dons the goggles and helmet. "How do I look?" He says turning to Ven.

Ven adjusts Zack's helmet slightly to make it sit straighter on his head. "Like you're going to have some bad helmet hair when we get back to the cabin," Ven replies. Zack sticks out his tongue at him before picking the snowboard back up and heading up the slope. Ven follows and at the top looks down to see the hill is higher than it had looked from the bottom.

Zack plops down in the snow and lines up his feet with the straps on the board. Tightening them over his boots, he wiggles his feet to make sure they are secure. He reaches up to Ven who hauls him awkwardly upright. The board under his feet starts to slide on the snow and Zack grabs Ven's arm to keep himself upright.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Ven says, trying to help Zack balance. He looks worriedly at Zack. "People get hurt snowboarding."

"I'll be fine Ven," Zack says giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "You worry too much."

Leaving Ven frowning at the top of the hill, Zack inches his way towards the slope down until his board starts to slide on its own. He picks up speed faster than he expected as he races towards the bottom. He crouches low with his arms out for balance and after a couple seconds finds it easy to stay upright on the board. Reaching the bottom, Zack isn't really sure how to stop and just waits for the friction to slow his board.

At the top of the hill, Ven watches as Zack comes to a stop and windmills his arms to keep balanced. Turning to look up at Ven, Zack raises his hands in two thumbs up. Ven shakes his head with a sigh of acceptance as Zack sits in the snow to free his feet from the snowboard. Once that is done, Zack picks up the board and runs up the hill, back to where Ven is waiting for him.

"That was awesome," Zack says with a grin. "You wanted to give it a try?" He holds out the snowboard to Ven, but Ven shakes his head.

"No, I'm okay with keeping my feet firmly planted on the ground."

"Suit yourself," Zack says with a shrug, working to put the snowboard back on his feet. Ven helps him up again and moments later he is headed back down the hill.

…

Zack continues like this for nearly half an hour. He eventually gives up on offering Ven a turn as each time Ven refuses, claiming snowboard to be a dangerous sport. On his 23rd or 24th ride down, the nose of the board catches on a rock hidden just beneath the surface of the snow. Zack's momentum sends him tumbling head over heels and he lands in a heap in the snow.

"Zack!" Ven shouts running down the hill side to where Zack is rolling onto his back. "Zack," Ven says frantically as he falls to the ground beside him. "Zack are you alright?"

"Yeah," Zack forces out, taking in big gulps of air. He pulls the goggles down around his neck. "I think...I knocked the wind out of me."

Ven helps Zack sit up and lets him lean on him while he catches his breath. As Zack's breathing returns to normal, Ven can't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"What?" Zack says, looking at him curiously.

"That was quite the face plant," Ven says trying and failing to hold back his laughter. Zack shoves him and feigns a hurt expression for a moment before starting the laugh along with him. Regaining his composure, Ven turns to Zack and asks, "Can we find something less dangerous to do now?"

"Sure," Zack says unclipping his helmet and tossing it aside. He does the same with his goggles and unhooks his boots from the snowboard. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm," Ven says laying back in the snow with his hands behind his head. "How about snow angels? Nobody has ever gotten hurt making snow angels before."

Zack grins. "Snow angels it is."

He lays back as well and the two of them drag their arms and legs through the snow a couple times. Getting to their feet, they look down at the imprints they had made in the soft snow. Zack points to Ven's angel. "Look. It even has your cute butt."

"Does not!" Ven exclaims, staring critically for at the snow angel before twisting around to try and look at his own butt.

Zack laughs and pulls Ven close to him. "It's a compliment Ven," he says kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm not cute," Ven says, muffled into Zack's chest. "I happen to be very manly." He lifts his head up to frown at Zack.

"I'm sorry. You're right," Zack says smiling at him. "That pout of yours is very manly."

"Damn right it is," Ven says and kisses Zack hard.

* * *

**Hey look, I finished this before midnight! I seriously wrote this in the last hour without stopping so if the ending seems kind of random thats because I'm falling asleep right now.**

**LightzChristmas22: I'm sorry your weekend has been terrible, but hopefully some Zactus fluff makes it a little bit better.**

**Three more chapters left. I'm over halfway there!**


	5. Ice Skating

Chapter 5 _Ice Skating _

Zack is the first to wake up the next morning. He opens his eyes but doesn't move as he doesn't want to disturb Ven who is sleeping with his head on Zack's chest. Smiling, Zack trails his fingers through Ven's hair and let's his mind drift off.

Ven stirs as he wakes and opens his eyes blurrily to see Zack smiling at him. "Hey-," Ven says and winces in pain, grabbing his throat. "Ugh, my throats is sore."

"Do you feel sick?" Zack asks in concern lying a hand on Ven's forehead to check for a temperature. "You don't feel warm."

"It's probably just a little cold," Ven says. "I'm going to go get something to drink." Ven gets out of bed and throws on some clothes that had been lying on the floor. Zack does the same and follows Ven to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should stay in the cabin today if you're not feeling well," Zack says pulling out the stuff to make pancakes for the two of them.

"I feel fine," Ven says turning on the coffee pot. "It's just a sore throat. I want to go ice skating at that pond today."

"We don't have ice skates, Ven," Zack says with a laugh.

"So?" Ven says. "We'll try it without skates. I think our boots will slide just fine on the ice."

Zack is still reluctant to agree, but when Ven turns to him with a pout he gives in and says, "Alright. We'll go ice skating today."

Ven grins and looks back at the coffee pot. Turning it off, he pours the coffee into two mugs. He takes a sip from his and sighs in relief as the hot liquid flows over his sore throat. He puts the coffee on the table while Zack puts the pancakes on plates. They both sit down and dig into their breakfast.

…

They set out after breakfast, hand in hand, back down the path through the woods. Passing the slope from the day before, they pause to admire their snow angels still visible in the snow.

Tugging Zack's hand, Ven continues down the path and they soon come to the frozen pond. Going to the edge of the ice, they carefully ease their weight onto the frozen surface to make sure it holds. The ice is thick and strong and easily holds their weight.

Taking slow steps, they inch out further. Ven is first to slip. He clutches Zack's hand tighter and Zack pulls him closer until he is able to stand on his own again.

"This I'd harder than I thought it would be," Ven says unsteadily moving around.

"It's not that bad," Zack says being more daring and sliding around a little. "I'll catch you if you fall and you'll catch me. Now c'mon!" He drags Ven out further.

Zack tugs him so they are running and Ven starts to laugh as they each stumble along. "I'll race you!" Ven shouts and lets go of Zack hand to run ahead.

"Wait up Ven!" Zack shouts as he loses traction for a moment.

"Hurry up you slow poke!" Ven shouts back laughing.

Grinning, Zack runs and slides after Ven as they run themselves in circles. At first, Ven is pulling ahead, but he nearly falls as he tries to take too sharp a turn. As he regains his balance, Zack puts on an extra burst of speed and catches up. Unfortunately, he realizes too late he didn't give himself time to slow down. "Ven!" Is all he can say before he crashes right into his boyfriend and sends them both to the ground.

"Ow," Zack says sitting up and rubbing his hip that had hit the ice hard. "Sorry Ven. Are you okay?" He turns to Ven to see him laughing his head off, laying flat out on the ice.

"Im fine Zack," Ven says still laughing. He grabs Zack around his waist and pulls him back down so they are laying on the cold ice again. "I won the race by the way."

"No you didn't!" Zack says.

"Yes I did," Ven says. "You cheated. You tackled me."

"I-" Zack starts to say, but Ven starts coughing and interrupts.

Ven sits up quickly, his body trembling in his coughing fit. Zack sits up beside him and rubs his back, frowning in concern. His coughs finally stop and he takes a shaky breath. "Zack," Ven says in a scratchy voice. "I think I want to go back to the cabin."

Zack nods, still frowning. "Let's go Ven." He pulls Ven to his feet and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

Ven lets Zack lead him back to the cabin. He coughs occasionally as they walk back and with each cough, his head starts to pound more painfully. As soon as Zack opens the door to the cabin, Ven pulls away from him and goes to the couch where he lies down with a groan. Zack quickly discards his jacket and gloves. Going to Ven, he coaxes him to sit up and take off his jacket as well.

"It's cold in here, Zack," Ven says, missing the warmth of his jacket. He pulls the blanket on the back of the couch over him as he lays back down.

Zack moves to the fireplace. "I'll get a fire going." Once he sparks the fire, he moves back to Ven and puts a hand on his forehead. Ven sighs at the cool feeling on his forehead and Zack frowns. "You feel too warm," he says and leaves Ven to go to the bathroom.

Ven listens to Zack rummage through the medicine cabinet before he returns to Ven with an electronic thermometer in his hand. Ven lets him stick the thermometer in his mouth and a few moments later it beeps. Zack takes it out and inspects it before turning it so Ven can see. "You definitely have a fever," he says and Ven nods slightly seeing the 100 on the thermometer's screen.

Sighing, Ven curls up more, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Sorry I got sick on our vacation,' he mumbles.

"You don't need to be sorry," Zack says brushing some hair out of Ven's eyes.

"But we're supposed to be having fun," Ven says frowning. "That was the whole point of coming here."

"The whole point of coming here was to be together," Zack replies softly. He puts a finger to Ven's lip to stop him from saying anything more. "I'm going to go see if we have any medicine. Do you want another blanket?"

"Yeah," Ven nods and Zack leaves him to search the medicine cabinet again. Ven snuggles farther into the couch cushions and closes his eyes, hoping to lessen his pounding headache. he is starting to fall asleep when Zack returns.

"Ven?"

"Hmm?" Ven says sleepily opening his eyes to see Zack holding the blanket from their bed, a glass of water, and two small pills. He sits up and takes the water and pills from Zack, swallowing them easily. Zack sits on the couch and lets Ven lay his head on his lap when he lays back down.

Placing the second blanket over Ven, Zack runs his fingers through Ven's hair again as his boyfriend's eyes start to close. He kisses Ven's forehead gently. "Goodnight, Ven." He gets a murmur and a sigh in response. Smiling, Zack settles into a comfortable position with one hand resting protectively on Ven chest. He stares into the flickering fire and without meaning to falls asleep as well.

* * *

**Well, I failed in my goal. Turns out my grandparents' internet sucks and I couldn't write or post these last couple days. **

**Whatever, I'll just finish this story as soon as I can. Only two more chapters to go.**


	6. Christmas Eve

Chapter 6 _Christmas Eve_

"Here," Zack says with a smile, handing Ven a large mug of chicken noodle soup. Ven pulls his arms from inside the cocoon of his blankets to reach for the mug.

"Thanks," Ven says in a scratchy voice. He pushes himself into a seated position, adjusting the blankets that slip. He takes a careful taste of the soup. It's hot, but not too hot and soothes his sore throat. Zack sits next to him, putting an arm on the back of the couch behind Ven's shoulders. He watches Ven with a concerned frown. Ven finishes the last of the soup and hands the empty mug back to Zack with a tired smile.

Zack returns the smile, but it doesn't erase the worry in his eyes. He gets up to bring the mug to the kitchen and Ven snuggles deeper into his blankets, sighing at the warmth from the soup spreading from his core. He starts to lie back down, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, but the cardboard box sitting forgotten against the wall catches his eyes.

It is tradition to decorate the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve.

Suddenly not so sleepy, Ven checks to make sure his blankets are wrapped securely around him and stands. He sways slightly as blood rushes to his head, starting his headache again. Grimacing, he ignores the pain and focuses on the box. It is only three or four steps away, but each step would be its own difficult battle.

Sweat gathers on his forehead, but he makes it there and leans against the wall for a moment. Using the wall for support, he sinks to the ground and pulls the box close to him. He is opening it when a shadow falls on him and he hears Zack say, "What are you doing?"

Ven looks up to see Zack standing over him with his hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised in a question. "You're sick Ven," he says. "You shouldn't be moving around."

"But the tree," Ven says pointing at the bare Christmas tree. "It's Christmas Eve. We have to decorate it."

Zack's face is set in a frown, but Ven is giving him that irresistible pout of his. They stare at each other for a minute, neither wavering. Zack is the one to break first, closing his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh. When he opens his eyes he is met with a grinning Ven.

"Alright Ven, we'll decorate the tree now. But," Zack says and Ven's smile falters. "You will stay on the couch. You can hand me the ornaments and tell me where to put them, but I don't want you on your feet. Okay?"

Ven nods. Actually, the thought of standing for longer than ten seconds doesn't seem that appealing to him at the moment. Taking Zack's hand, he lets him pull him to his feet and lead him back to the couch. Ven sits and Zack drags over the box of ornaments and puts it at Ven's feet.

Ven pulls out the top shoe box and starts to unwrap the delicate ornaments one at a time and hands them to Zack who hangs them on the tree.

…

They are down to the last shoe box and after handing Zack several handmade ornaments, Ven unwraps the last one; a small glass sphere with a smile. It's clear and on the inside is a miniature model of the campus of the college he and Zack attend complete with the name Destiny University written in tiny letters on the tiny sign.

They had bought it together a few days before their first Christmas together. It is Ven's favorite. Just looking at it made him get lost in the memory of how he had first met Zack on the grass of the very Quad depicted in the ornament

_The sun was bright and hot, shinning down on Ven as he lay on his stomach with a book lying open. He squinted at the white pages reflecting the sun until a shadow fell on him making him look up. Silhouetted against the bright sky was a guy Ven's age with long black hair and shocking blue eyes. Ven's heart leapt into his throat seeing it was none other than Zack Fair, the boy who sat a few seats away from Ven in his Calculus class and the boy whom Ven had the biggest crush on._

"_Hey, Ven right?" Zack said. "You're in my Calc class."_

_Ven swallowed and nodded, pushing himself up from his stomach and into a kneeling position._

"_I'm Zack," Zack said and Ven nodded mutely again. "I was working on some practice problems to review for the final and I...er...I kinda got stuck." He gave Ven a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think you could take a look?"_

"_Sure," Ven said, cursing himself inwardly for sounding so eager. _

"_Excellent." Zack smiled hugely and plopped down on the grass beside Ven. He held out a paper scrawled with practice problems. "I can't figure out how to integrate #9."_

_Ven looked critically at the problem before saying, "You have to integrate by parts to get it to work." He looked up in time to catch the face Zack made and laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad."_

"_Says you," Zack grumbled. "I've been watching you in class and you're great at Calc."_

"_You...watch me in class," Ven said, feeling blush start to creep into his cheeks._

_Zack, realizing how that sounded, became fascinated with pulling at the grass on the ground. "Um...yeah. I guess I do," he said. "But not in a creepy way," he clarified quickly. _

_Ven smiled and looked down at Zack's paper, sure his cheeks were bright red. "Here, I'll show you how to do it."_

_He picked up a pencil and started to write out the steps. He felt Zack lean in closer to him to watch and forced himself not to look up from the paper. He finished that problem, then helped Zack through a few more until Zack could do all the ones on the review sheet. _

"_I hate calculus," Zack said after the last one, rubbing his temple. "This is why I'm studying English not math."_

"_You're an English major?" Ven asked._

_Zack nodded. "Yeah, I want to be a writer some day. What about you? You're really good at this math stuff. Is that what you're studying?"_

"_I haven't declared a major yet," Ven admitted. "But I think I want to be an engineer."_

"_I'm sure you'd be great at that," Zack said with sincerity._

_He moved to stand up, but before he could Ven took his paper of math problems back for a moment. Zack watched him as he scribbled on it a moment before handing it back and blushing furiously._

_Zack took the paper back and looked in the corner to see Ven had written his phone number. _

"_Call if you have some more math questions," Ven said smiling tentatively._

_Zack stared at the number for a moment before folding the paper and putting it carefully in his pocket. "I will," he said grinning. He stood up. "See you around Ven."_

"_See you around," Ven echoed watching Zack's retreating back as he walked away across the Quad. _

Zack walks over to the couch and Ven hands him the small glass ornament. "Put it right in the middle," Ven says.

Zack looks at the ornament and grins. "Of course," he says. He cradles it gently in his hands as he walks to the tree and finds a branch in the center of the tree to hang it on. Stepping back, he surveys the tree with a satisfied smile. "Done."

"It's perfect," Ven says. The end of the word turns into a croak as a cough suddenly rises in his throat. He closes his eyes as the coughing fit runs its course and when it does he opens his eyes to find Zack in front of him with a glass of water and a frown. "Thanks," Ven says gratefully in a scratchy voice.

He watches Zack over the lip on the cup as he sips the water. There are dark bags under his eyes and the worry lines on his forehead look permanently stuck there.

"You should get some rest," Zack says as Ven puts the glass down.

"You should too," Ven says.

"You're the sick one," Zack says, gently putting a hand on Ven's shoulder and trying to make him lie down.

"And you're the one who looks like they only got two hours of sleep last night."

Before Zack can protest, Ven grabs his arm and pulls him down on the couch with him in a tangled mess.

"Ven-"

"I'll sleep as long as you sleep too," Ven says moving slightly to make it more comfortable for them both to be lying on the couch. He ends up half on top of Zack with the blanket lying crookedly over both of them. Zack opens his mouth to protest again, but Ven puts a finger to it. "Just sleep. I know you're tired from taking care of me."

Ven lays his head comfortably in the crook of Zack's neck and sighs in contentment, already feeling sleep taking over. As he drifts off, he feels Zack place a kiss on the top of his head and arms snake around his waist to hold him tight. Ven smiles as he falls into dreams of the sun warmed Quad and his black haired crush silhouetted against the sky.

* * *

**Finally found some time to work on this. Thank you LightzMusic22 and TopazDragon98 for reviewing last chapter. I promise the next (and final) chapter won't take a month get out. **


End file.
